Acampada en Storybrooke, Maryland
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: Fic que participa en el reto "Vacaciones Perfectas" del Foro Once Upon a Time. Emma se lleva a la familia de acampada después de regresar de Nunca Jamás aprovechando un momento de paz. One Shoot. Family-Humor


_Este fic participa del Reto "Vacaciones Perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time. Los personajes no me perteneces sino que pertenecen a OUAT, sus productores y creadores._

 _ONE SHOT. Familiar. Algo de humor._

 **Acampada en Storybrooke, Maryland.**

Emma se resistió a observar el camino por enésima vez y se concentró en el cebo que tenía delante. Sus padres, Henry y ella habían decidido que era hora de tomar unas vacaciones y que mejor que acampar a orillas del lago, en el extremo más alejado del bosque de Storybrooke. Lo más lejos que podían llegar con el par de ancianos camuflados como jóvenes (porque en esencia eso eran, los abuelos) que no podían abandonar el pueblo sin perder sus memorias. Acampar y pescar, una actividad que Emma adoraba y que al parecer había heredado de su padre. David sonreía como un condenado con su reel de spinning en las manos, soltando y trayendo el sedal con destreza.

-¿Ves Henry? Justo así – le decía al niño que intentaba aprender las leyes de la fuerza de rozamiento por deslizamiento de una manera práctica, como pescar - esa es la velocidad exacta para ir recogiendo el sedal – colocó uno de los dedos de Henry sobre la línea – debes sentir las vibraciones sobre el hilo mientras, esa es la clave para aprender a ralentizar o no la velocidad.

El niño asentía aunque un poco perdido por esas cuestiones relacionadas a "las vibraciones" de las que David hablaba constantemente. Para él esa cosa vibraba todo el tiempo y no veía esa exacta diferencia de la que hablaban su abuelo y su madre. Cerca Mary Margaret, más conocida como Snow White, se encargaba de encender un pequeño fuego que serviría de cocina por hoy. Aunque era una mujer acostumbrada a la tecnología del mundo sin magia en el que estaban, tecnología que era por cierto extraordinaria a su manera desde la perspectiva de Snow, disfrutaba a sobremanera el volver a las viejas raíces del bosque y vivir del aire. Hubiera preferido venir hasta el sitio montando a caballo pero estar sentada en un claro del lago sin nada más que fuego y algunas cervezas y latas de refrescos tenía su _'no se qué'._

Finalmente Emma eligió a consciencia el señuelo número 3 considerando que por el tamaño del lago más que peces de tamaño mediano no existirían, y probablemente por la zona y la época del año lo más lógico sería conseguir una perca americana. Una de sus familias de acogida era adicta a la pesca y su padre por 3 meses le enseñó todo lo que sabía resultando en que fue la mejor pescadora de la familia por un tiempo, hasta que todo se arruino otra vez. Lanzó el sedal que hizo el típico recorrido horizontal con un zumbido atrayendo la mirada de Henry y su asombrado "wow". Sonrió mientras distraídamente recogía la línea y amplió su sonrisa cuando "la vibración" comenzó a sentirse en la tensión. Detuvo la recogida y empujo el sedal con dos dedos hasta estar segura que el pez en cuestión estuviera por morder el señuelo. "Pescar es cuestión de picardía y paciencia, picardía para ser más listo que el pez y paciencia para esperar el momento correcto para serlo". Era la frase favorita de su padre adoptivo. Y ella lo aprendió con naturalidad. Se quedó estática durante el segundo cuando notó que el pez había mordido y tiró de la línea con fuerza para asegurarse el premio. Poco le costó comenzar a recoger aunque aquel pez hacía lo imposible por soltarse. Ante los ojos atónitos de su hijo y su padre aferró sus pies a la orilla y magistralmente luchó con la fuerza que ejercían del otro lado de la linea. Una brillante perca dio un salto cuando estaba a 1 metro de distancia de la orilla, mientas sus lomo brillaba al sol de la media tarde con intensidad.

-Vamos mamá, tú puedes – la animó Henry mientras David decía que era increíble lo rápido que lo había conseguido.

La perca descansó en la orilla en menos de 30 segundos y todos, incluida Snow, la rodearon para admirarla. Si pudiera hablar ese pez no diría _'devuélvanme al rio'_ sino _'dejen de mirarme así'_. Emma la soltó de su agarre con cuidado y se la acercó a su casi adolescente hijo para que la pudiera tocar, algo que hizo notando la viscosidad que la envolvía.

-Está en peligro de extinción – comentó Emma con calma – y además es pequeño, mejor lo devolvemos al lago ¿verdad?

Henry asintió y siguió de cerca la posterior huída del pez diciendo – hasta pronto amiguito, si tenemos mala suerte mi otra madre te comprará en unos meses para cocinarte en la cena, y te veré entre un montón de vegetales… procura mantenerte escondido, te lo pido por favor.

La verdad es que Snow había exagerado. Además de refrescos y cervezas había una cantidad considerable de hamburguesas de la abuelita y algunas salchichas, además de una bolsa llena de malvaviscos. Habían llegado empezando el mediodía y el hambre se hizo visible en la expresión de Emma y su padre.

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo – dijo la rubia – estoy tan pero tan famélica.

-Tú siempre – comentó Henry.

-¡Ey…! Estoy en edad de crecimiento – se defendió Emma.

-De crecimiento de las canas – bromeó Charming haciendo que Emma le soltará su mirada de sheriff asesina.

-Pues ¿qué tal si asamos algunas hamburguesas y salchichas? – Snow se acercó al fuego y habría empezado a desenvolver al comida si un vehículo no llamará su atención. El Mercedes Benz de Regina estacionó a un lado del coche patrulla de la sheriff, mientras está descendía con parsimonia e incomodidad del mismo, llevando una canasta en las manos.

-Regina ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Snow al verla acercarse a ellos.

Emma se interpusó y apuró una explicación – yo le pedí que viniera – dijo rápidamente – es decir, la invité para que se uniera a nosotros, al fin y al cabo todos volvimos de Nunca Jamás y estamos cansados y deseosos de un momento de paz – expuso con una expresión segura.

-¡Mamá! – Henry interrumpió el silencio acercándose a Regina y abrazándola – que bueno que estés aquí – dijo – ahora sí que esta toda la familia – afirmó con una sonrisa – lástima que no llegas 10 minutos antes para ver la perca que pescó Emma – añadió con una expresión de orgullo.

-¿No sabía que pescaba Señorita Swan? – comentó con expresión divertida.

-Y tantas habilidades que desconoces de mi – respondió Emma siguiéndole la broma.

David notaba como su esposa seguía algo tensa así que decidió que debía actuar con naturalidad – Lo bueno es que has llegado a tiempo para las hamburguesas – dijo sonriéndole y haciendo que Regina lo mirará con extrañeza – vamos a sentarnos, amor… pásame las hamburguesas pro favor – eso despertó del sopor a Snow y susurró un leve "si" mientras así lo que le pedían.

-¿Hamburguesas? – murmuró Regina.

-¿No te apetecen? Porque también tenemos salchichas – declaró Emma sonrojándose al notar que le diferencia no era ni por un segundo apreciable, ambas eran comida rápida.

-No, no – anunció Regina – me imaginaba que siendo esta una acampada correspondía algo por el estilo, así que traje algunas cosas puedes ayudar con las hamburguesas como – abrió mientras la canasta que portaba – panecillos de la abuelita, queso, barbacoa y mostaza de Dijon.

Emma se sentó de un salto a su lado – mostaza de Dijon, mi preferida - declaró jubilosamente.

-Lo sé, Henry lo mencionó hace unas noches atrás durante la cena – comentó sin darle importancia – imagine que si no habías traído ya te complacería.

Emma no estaba escuchándola porque fisgoneaba con atención el resto de cosas que portaba la alcaldesa en su canasta - ¿qué es eso? – dijo señalando dentro - ¿ y porqué huele tan bien?

-Esto – contestó Regina sacando de dentro dos tarteras bien tapadas – son mi tradicional tarta de manzana - destapó con tranquilidad la primera mostrando un bello pastel de manzana, que a algunos les dio hambre y a otros intranquilidad, al fin y al cabo tenía historia, y luego prosiguió con la segunda – y esta es mi tarta de albaricoques.

Snow dio un salto y se acercó a ellas – ¡Oh por Dios! Es mi favorita – dijo con los ojos llenos de brillo.

-Lo recordé también – confesó Regina con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Esta es la famosa tarta de albaricoques de la que tanto hablabas durante el embarazo de Emma? – Indagó David cautivando la atención de los presentes – durante el embarazo hizo que casi medio reino intentará cocinar tarta de albaricoques – explicó mientras se encargaba de que las hamburguesas estuvieran bien hechas – resultó que tenía antojo de esta tarta en particular – se rió recordando la cantidad de días que acabó comiéndose los restos de tartas que no eran la 'tarta de Regina' – creí que se entregaría para conseguir un trozo de tu tarta.

-¿Tanto antojo tenías de mi tarta de albaricoque? – cuestionó Regina con regodeo.

-Yo no – se defendió Snow – Emma en todo caso…

-¿Yo? – replicó la aludida - ¿Cómo iba a tener yo antojo de algo que nunca he comido? – pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Snow le introdujo un trozo de tarta en la boca, el cual Emma saboreó y engulló con celeridad – mmm… retiro lo dicho, definitivamente era yo la del antojo – y trato de coger otro trozo pero una mano pequeña le dio un golpe a la suya - ¡Ey! – se quejó.

-Luego que si no no cenas – sentenció Henry recibiendo la aprobación de su otra madre.

-Pero yo soy tu madre – farfulló Emma – yo soy la que debería decir eso.

-Y por lo mismo debes darme un buen ejemplo – concluyó el niño mirando a Regina - ¿verdad mamá?

-Por supuesto Señorita Swan – adicionó la mujer y comenzó a guardar las tartas no sin antes pasarle un trozo a Mary Margaret primero – pero le daremos a Snow un trozo que seguro la echaba de menos.

Snow no tardo en dar cuenta del pequeño manjar – es mejor de lo que recordaba – declaró luego de degustarla casi con lágrimas en los ojos por la nostalgia que le causaba el sabor.

-¿No sabía que se te daba tan bien la cocina? – le dijo Emma a Regina mientras David servía las hamburguesas mientras ella tomaba uno de ternera con un panecillo y la mostaza que le había traído la morena.

\- Y tantas habilidades que desconoces de mí…

La cena prosiguió tranquila mientras el atardecer daba vuelta la página del día y la transformaba en una noche iluminada por los millones de estrellas y la luna. A las hamburguesas le siguieron las tartas, tanto la de albaricoque que prácticamente fue devorada por el matrimonio real y la de manzanas que tanto Henry como Emma comieron deleitados por la combinación perfecta de manzanas, azúcar y canela. La tarta perdió su reputación de fatal por fatalmente deliciosa esta noche.

-¡Diablos! – dijo Emma – puede que pronto tenga antojo de esta tarta otra vez – confesó reservándose un último bocado - ¿crees que podré conseguirla en algún sitio? – le preguntó con un guiño a la morena.

-En mi casa, prepararé té y algo de tarta de albaricoque – anunció con diversión – así que trae a tu madre contigo – y añadió – eso si no estamos matando una arpía del infierno o algún dragón…

Los momentos de paz eran tan contados en Storybrooke que casi ni se creían reales.

-Hay tanta paz – continuó David – tanto silencio, tanta normalidad – miró al cielo estrellado – casi extraño los aullidos mortales.

Todos se rieron pero estaban disfrutando de la naturalidad de un momento sin sobresaltos. De esa armonía que se paladea mejor en buena compañía. Y esta reunión estaba volviéndose memorable.

-¿Estás contento Henry? – le preguntó Snow al niño que sonreía observando el cielo.

-Muchísimo.

-¿No te gustaría irte con Emma a algún otro sitio de vacaciones? – sondeó Regina – tú y ella pueden salir de Storybrooke cuando deseen, quizás podría llevarte a algún sitio bonito que te gustaría ver – dijo.

-¿A ti donde te gustaría ir? – le preguntó su hijo.

-No lo sé – respondió – nunca me lo he pensado.

-A mi me encantaría conocer New York – confesó Snow con una mirada de ensueño y participando con una comodidad nueva de la charla.

-¿New York? – preguntó Regina ganándose una confirmación – te veía más de palacios y castillos, no tan urbana – le dijo.

-Eso es porque es fanática de Friends y quiere ir al Central Perk ¿verdad? – Emma no tenía filtro en algunos detalles y consiguió que su madre se sonrojará de pies a cabeza, algo que la tenue oscuridad ocultaba bastante bien.

-No es solo por eso – declaró cohibida.

-Pero si miras esa serie tres veces a la semana por lo menos – exteriorizó Emma sin notar la vergüenza que le hacía pasar a su madre.

-Pues es bastante buena – replicó Regina más por ayudar a Snow que otra cosa.

-Es divertida ¿verdad? – Snow la miró mucho más tranquila de encontrar algo de apoyo.

-¿Y a ti dónde te gustaría ir Emma? – le preguntó David a su hija.

-A Hogwarts – dijo sin pensar ni un solo segundo su respuesta.

-Friki – la calificó su hijo mientras una risa generalizada se alzaba.

-¿No te basta con tener magia aquí? – replicó Charming atizando la hoguera.

-Tener magia está bien pero en Hogwarts hay varitas, cerveza de mantequilla y poción multijugos – su expresión era la de una niña que hablaba de Disneyland.

-Y Hermione Granger – agregó su padre haciendo que Emma le hiciera un gesto de Me gusta con la mano.

-Esa es una excelente razón – sentenció mientras se acomodaba un poco más cerca del fuego - ustedes preguntaron, yo respondí, punto.

-Al margen de los frikismos imposibles – Regina se concentró en su hijo un momento – ¿no te gustaría visitar algún sitio algún día jovencito?

Henry sopesó en silencio un momento y finalmente soltó el aire que había contenido – la verdad es que hay muchos sitios donde me gustaría estar pero justo así… con todos ustedes… en familia – Regina sonrió y Emma se sintió orgullosa – podría ir con Emma a las cataratas del Niágara o a Egipto o a cualquier sitio pero siempre estaría pensando en que me faltan mi otra madre y mis abuelos – se encogió de hombros – estas son mis vacaciones perfectas, con ustedes donde sea.

Regina habría gimoteado de emoción pero no quería verse tan cursi como Snow así que se contuvo apretando los puños contra el suelo del claro del lago. A su lado Emma la observó consciente de su resistencia y sonrió de lado. Había más que una alcaldesa o una bruja malvada en ella. Había una madre.

-Tal vez algún día consigamos salir de Storybrooke y podremos ir a todos los sitios que quieras Henry – David le dio una palmadita en el hombro – todos juntos.

-Eso estaría bien – Henry se levanto y estiró las piernas – pero por ahora podemos quedarnos aquí a dormir ¿verdad?

Y quienes eran Regina o Emma para decirle que no a esos ojitos, y más cuando un par de "ojitos" extras se agregaron a la cruzada "hagamos ojitos para conseguir un sí". Y es que Snow y Charming estaban encantados con la acampada. Regina primero quiso golpear a los Charming pero se contuvo para no estropear la atmósfera, finalmente se rindió y asintió haciendo que Henry diera un salto de alegría.

Emma también asintió pero agregó una condición – sí, pero solo si Regina hace más tarta – y ahora 4 pares de ojitos rodearon a la morena para arrasar su resistencia. Bendita acampada.

* * *

 _Bueno, lo iba a hacer Swan Queen pero lo deje en familia. XD. Saludos! Gracias por leer._


End file.
